Leah Kim-Sook
|rankimage = USN-E6.png |ranklink = United States Navy |fullname = Leah Kim-Sook |alias =Inhyeong (Doll) |rank = Special Warfare Operator First Class |branch =United States Navy (USN) |position = Team Member |organisation = Task Force 571 |species = Tau'ri |gender = Female |dob = November 6th, 2002 |placeofbirth = Boulder, Colorado, United States |commandbanner = TF571.png |command = Task Force 571 |unitbanner = USSRangerBC309Patch.png |unit = USS Ranger |2ndcommandbanner =NAVSWC.png |2ndcommand = United_States_Special_Operations_Command#Naval_Special_Warfare_Command_.28NAVSWC.29 |status = Player Character |player = Ghost01 |affiliation =United States Navy, United States Special Operations Command, Stargate Special Operations Command |avatar = Eun-jeong Ham}} Special Warfare Operator First Class Leah Kim-Sook is a member of Task Force 571 aboard the USS Ranger. Physical Description *Height: 5'6 *Weight: 132lbs *Eye Color: Brown *Hair Color: Black *Hair Style: Shoulder length, straight. Usually wrapped into a bun with bangs hanging to either side. (Various styles conducive with regulation) *ATA Gene Status: Unknown *WTA Gene Status: Unknown *GTA Gene Status: Negative Education *Primary: Creekside Elementary School, Nevin Platt Middle School *Secondary: McKinley Technology High School *Post Secondary Education: NYU *Military Education: **Naval Amphibious Base Coronado, (SWCC) **John C. Stennis Space Center **Fort Benning (Airborne) **U.S. Navy Free-fall School Family *Father: Cam Kim-Sook *Mother: Li Ann Kim Sook Career History *Enlists in the US NAVY **05-02-20 *Starts SWCC training at NAB Coronado BCT **08-12-20 - 08-13-20 *CQT **09-20-20 - 10-30-20 *BLS & Medic Assistant **11-01-20 - 12-05-20 *Completes Airborne and Navy jump-school course (MCADS MEATS) **01-04-21 - 02-12-21 *Completes SWCC course Assigned to SBT 20 **02-18-21 - 02-19-21 *Begins operations in South American **02-20-21 - 07-13-21 *Reassigned to the middle east for operation **10-10-21 - 11-02-21 *Stateside rotation, assigned to fort Benning Completes FJP course earns Jump Wings **11-03-21 - 02-14-22 * Navy Explosive Ordnance Disposal School, Naval Station Great Lakes, Illinois/Eglin AFB **02-25-22 - 04-18-22 *Rerouted to Europe for Joint-Operations **06-30-22 - 07-18-22 *Reassigned to Asia for redeployment **08-22-22 -10-30-22 *Assigned to South America for operations **11-01-22 - 12-12-22 *Rotates stateside **12-13-22 - 01-15-23 *Trains with SOF Teams at Fort Benning **01-18-23 - 02-22-23 *Assigned to 6th Fleet and operates from the Gerald R. Ford (CVN-78) **03-02-23 - 10-19-23 *Rotates back to the states **10-21-23 - 11-01-23 *Conducts joint ops in Germany **02-04-24 - 02-08-24 *Assigned to Rammstein Air Base for Court-Marshal **02-09-24 *Rotates back to the states **09-20-24 *Fills SG billet **11-12-24 *Assigned to Victoria Base in Australia & begins join operations **04-06-25 *Rotates back to the states **09-28-25 *Assigned to the SGTC **11-24-25 *Assigned to AE-3 **12-27-25 - 1-20-26 *Re-assigned to AE-2 **1-20-26 - 2-10-26 *Re-Assigned to AE-1 **2-10-26 - 2-17-26 *Selected for BUD/s, re-assigned to NAB Coronado, Special Operations Qualification Course **2-17-26 - 10-01-26 *Assigned to Seal Team 5, Group 3 **10-01-26 - 11-2-26 *Deploys to the Pacific **10-10-26 - 10-27-26 *Appeals before Panel, service record reviewed **10-30-26 *Assigned to the USS Defiant **11-2-26 - 4-11-27 *Assigned to the USS Ranger **4-11-27 - Present Effective Dates of Promotion * - Seaman Recruit: 05-02-20 * - Seaman Apprentice: 11-08-20 * - Seaman: 05-22-21 * - Special Warfare Boat Operator 3rd Class: 10-10-21 * - Special Warfare Boat Operator 2nd Class: 03-22-22 * - Special Warfare Boat Operator 1st Class: 03-02-23 * -Special Warfare Boat Operator 3rd Class: 07-19-24 * - Special Warfare Operator 1st Class: 10-30-26 Awards & Decorations Background Born in Boulder Colorado to two extremely proud parents Leah had grown up to be a bright young girl. She excelled in math, however leaned more toward History as her favorite subject... or rather social studies as she progressed through elementary and middle school. Half way through her second year of middle school the Kim-Sook family moved to Washington DC where Leah had trouble adjusting to the new school. Making friends wasn't easy right off the bat. She was more of a loner, keeping her focus on her studies than trying to make friend. Her parents often felt worried about their daughter thinking she would become a little recluse. But as time went on she opened up, making friends surely enough. High school was probably the peak of her social career as a teen. Having become fairly popular in terms of knowing damn near everyone and joining water polo, swim team, and track. On top of that her grades were quite well off. She averaged with a 3.4 GPA. Gaining a number of scholarships and being excepted into NYU where she spent a little over two years before enlisting into the United States Navy. Basic was... cold as far as she could remember. Often being out from 4am running through ankle high ice cold water, or jogging through trails. She had always hated the cold despite being raised in it. For that reason some of the other recruits had started calling her Eskimo at one point. After a horrid six week process Leah found herself looking to join the SWCC teams. Maybe someday even the SEAL's. The graduation was nice. Her family got to see her in person and in uniform for the first time. She could still remember her first day back home. Her father had her wear her uniform while they went around the neighborhood showing off their daughter. Some time later she put in for the SWCC course finding it extremely challenging off the bat. She passed initial screening but it was the BCT and CQT that almost had her scrubbed. She had barely moved through with the proper reqs to continue but had indeed made it. Following CQT she moved on to get her primary jump wings. After earning her Crewmen badge she was assigned to Team 20 after a nice spit of leave which she used to her advantage to catch up on eating real food, sleeping and enjoying some good company. Her holding onto any serious relationship was a problem. It was simply impossible for her. As a result there was no boyfriend, least of all a lover for her to confide in when she returned...not in the way she truly wanted to. There was only so much she could reveal to her parents but none of which comforted her. She was scared. Being a Naval asset Leah was forced to get over it quickly, team 20 was called in on several front. Usually one tour had them jumping from hotspot to hotspot. Usually playing support roles for SOF J-SOC, or DevGru depending on the missions she learned to run with them. Her focus was her career and soon enough her civilian life was something she completely suppressed, nor thought about while she was in action. She became all soldier learning the ins and outs, some would say she knew the workings of a craft more than the human body. Funny considering she was trained as a medic. She had a natural nack for VBSS or boarding operations. Usually leading small teams when boarding a vessel. She climbed in rank smoothly, earning achievements. However her smooth ride through the SWCC crews was jolted to a halt during a snatch and grab mission. Her crew was working with an SFOD-D team to board a vessel and grab an HVI. The rest were just collateral. Searching the ship turned to a pain real quick. The ship was a tanker the deck was nothing but thick black smoke, visibility was zero out to two feet. She had to keep her people together as they moved for the hatch to the interior. Once inside the firefights were insane. G3's and AK series weapons opened up damn near as soon as her boot settled on the iron shod floor. Forcing her into the cover of a crew quarters. Unknown to her it was occupied and she struggled in a hand to hand fight with a bigger opponent. But he was slower. She stomped on his foot, driving her right knee into his crotch whole her elbow went to his throat, left hand knocking his fist past her. He staggered back and she pulled out her sidearm putting him down for good. As she collected herself she noticed the fire had died down and she looked down the corridor to see her team and two of the seals policing the corridor and setting up their point of entry. Her NCOIC was a SCPO who took her a PO3 and one of the Delta boys with them. A sniper from the looks of it. He was carrying a marksmen rifle. They moved to the bridge, taking it over quickly. With word of the QRF closing in to help the joint-force was ordered to secure the lower decks and sweep it for explosives. Doing so resulted in insane firefights with a mass of scared and angry insurgents. The Delta Corporal linked up with a First Sergeant on the bridge and they provided over watch keeping the deck clear. There seemed to be stragglers hiding through the field of crates. The Delta leader moved with the three SWCC members including Leah and her team leader. During one of the fire fights where they were pinned down one of her crewmen got hit and went down. She couldn't. Get to him, and he was struggling to crawl into cover. Getting a door open and falling down what she figured was a flight of stairs. She wanted to go get him but the SCPO ordered her not to instead moving back while they suppressed the defenders. She wanted to take a step back and look at the bigger picture. The Petty Officer wasn't having that. She disobeyed his order and went after her injured comrade. Her radio cracked as she ran down the stairs following the trail of blood to her unconscious crewmember. Apparently one of the delta's had discovered explosives. They seemed to be on a timer. She hauled the man up to his knees and shook him awake. Stripping his gear and getting his mass over her shoulders. Both having dropped everything but their weapons. It was the easiest way to get him up the stairs. However that route was blocked due to fire. Seemed the flames and various explosions through the ship were making escape difficult. Leah was glad that she was able to seal her wounds. They were moving quite a bit. Her movement pattern had them moving to the other hatch near the bridge. She made contact with the Delta Marksmen on the bridge. They were getting ready for exfi but she couldn't carry the guy all the way on her own. Within a matter of seconds the army operative, ghastly visage and all was helping her with her teammate as the ship shook with explosions, getting back to the boats was a relief...at least she figured. Her Chief was in her face instantly. The Delta boys kept to themselves, offering no more than a nod in her direction. She didn't understand why she had to get beasted out for doing the right thing. She snapped. Hauling her fist into the mans face, delivering another, followed by a third before she was pulled away. The end result was her standing before a court-martial. The case was reviewed. And her assault was pushed down to a battery, however her paygrade took two hits down. She reverted back to a PO3. And the whole incident put a bit of a stall on her hopes to join the Seals. As a result when the billet came around Leah wanted a new start. She applied for the Stargate Program to try and get away for a little while and let things blow over. She spent more time with family, did some work as a midshipmen and trained with crews while she was processed. And then entered into the Stargate Training Cadre shortly after. This wasn't entirely meant to be a physical assessment or a measure of her abilities because the Cadre didn't test that. They were aware that everyone there was a specialist in their own field, professionals. They were there to get you used to the world you had just stepped into. Luckily Leah managed to adjust to it. Following her graduation from the Cadre she was assigned to the Atlantis Expedition. Upon arrival she learned that the teams were off-world at the time so she took the moment to get settled and her gear stored away. Her first assignment would see her operating as a member of AE-3. Given her technical background it was a good move. Allowed her to flex her 'head' muscle as well as provide a more assigned sense of security instead of having to task other teams to do so. Effectively increasing the AE Team's ability. The team would soon grow as another new arrival was added to the teams roster. however this was short lived as AE-3 was broken down and absorbed into the other teams. No Leah was a little confused with finding herself assigned to AE-2. A little more her speed given her roots but still a little unsettling. She wasn't expecting to be shuffled around so quickly. As the dust settled she found herself along with the AE Teams conduction a joint operation with Task Force 571, frankly it was something she wasn't expecting to come their way but it was welcome non-the less. Allowed her to see the shado side of things even if it was brief, she was aware of SGSOCOM's reach. Yet again, following the operation a number of switches took place. A change in Expedition command, as well as a new XO and commander for AE-2, which also saw Leah being re-assigned to AE-1. And without being given much time to adjust to the new faces and personnel they were thrust into a FUBAR situation against some form of Alien super virus. It was like something out of a horror movie, she had never seen anything like that and though she won't admit it its one of the things that haunts her to this day. On the bright side she got to wear Ancient Armor for the first time, an experience she was sure she never would've got anywhere else. Being the gear junkie she is there was much cause for her to geek out. While aboard with Atlantis she spent a lot of her time helping out the Grease Monkeys and engineers with various odd ends and workings. Usually being elbow deep in working on Puddle Jumpers as a good way to pass time. It was a decent substitute in place of working on sea craft. Quiet as it was kept, hen she was but fixing something, or learning its workings she felt at peace. Such moments served as her release, and kept her mind occupied. This time served as a brief break before she received in invitation to attend BUD/s. The moment she had been praying for and dreading at the same time. She took the chance however, even feeling surprised that her chances were stumped to zero considering her record. But apparently someone had her back…much to her surprise quite a few people had her back actually and she wasn't going to set out to let them down. Given the state of the war, which she didn't know a whole lot about thanks to the Expedition blackout. The training was intensified by a state of war, she was sure of that because she went through something similar to get into the SWCC crews but something about BUD/s kicked her butt as if she were fresh from the streets. Ironically during Qualification Leah would find herself operating with the Boat Teams for a training exercise. Her old NCOIC, the same Senior Chief she had decked was leading the team. There was a bit of conflict but the mission came first. At least in Leah’s mind, unfortunately he made an ill fated attempt to try and fail her, which almost resulted in unfavorable results that proved to be quite dangerous. The Acts of which wre closely watched, considering NAVSPEC was all over the operation, watching closely. Psychologists could pick out the awkward energy between the two and had the records anyway. However once the situation developed they had made moves to step in. That would be the last time Leah ever saw him, figuring he received some form of harsh…well deserved punishment. She continued through the course. Having to take an advance medical course since she had qualifications which lead to adding damn near another month to her training. At the same time, her former place within the SWCC teams and the qualifications needed cut her time training in some areas. In less than a year she found herself being picked up by Group one, operating as a member of Seal Team five for a little less than a month. The team would deploy to south east Asia where they would establish their B-O-O and spring board from there, initiating assaults hen ordered and pulling quick snatch and grabs. It truly as what she wanted, and now that Leah had finally reached that point she intended to milk it. Yet that said she missed the Expeditions. Obviously by this point she had seemed to have worked her way into someones good graces, and found herself at a panel review. There was nothing like sitting across a table from four officers, all analyzing you and picking your features apart. Apprising you even, but somehow they figured she had earned her stripes back and she found herself getting the opportunity to chose her next assignment. With her still being in the same mind set she once more put in for the Stargate Program, remembering the Experience she got there was unmatched, and provided its own experience. Yet as if on cue with her thoughts she would receive a request for assignment from Stargate Command. Her further action would see to her accepting, at which point she was briefed on the USS Defiant, and a Task Force being put into play. She didn't have details on the personnel but that was normal quite honestly. And she had always been curious about the ships. Not to mention something as shiny as the USS Defiant, given its background. Personality Fiercely loyal and extremely confident Leah is known as one of those "go-to" people. At her core she is what many would believe to be a good person. She cares deeply for those around her, and makes it a point to protect her teammates. However she sometimes has trouble opening up, being more of an action girl than words. Of course this leads to akward moments, and many tend to see her as a loner. Qualifications & Skills *HALO/HAHO *Medical Specialist *CQC/B Specialist *Hand to Hand Expert *Special Forces Qualified *Craft Specialist *MCADS/MEATS qualified *EOD *Assault Specialist *Engineer Weapons and Equipment Primary Weapons *G56 "M25A1 MWS" *FN SCAR-H *LSAT LMG *IWI Galil ACE *Mk 20 Mod 0 *HK 416 *M4 *M16A4 Secondary Weapons *M1014 *Mk18 Mod 0 *Modular Rifle - Caseless (MR-C) *Daewoo K1A Sidearms *P226 *P228 *Colt M1911 *FN 57 Category:United States Navy Personnel Category:Special Operations Personnel Category:Medical Personnel Category:SGC Personnel Category:USS Defiant Crew Category:AE Personnel Category:Task Force 571 Personnel